supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby
Baby is a character in the Super Monkey Ball series. He is a baby boy monkey and is the son of AiAi and MeeMee, in Super Monkey Ball 2 when Dr. Bad Boon traveled back in time to marry MeeMee before AiAi did, Baby traveled back in time as well to stop him as well. Baby is the brains of the teams. In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Baby has the smallest ball giving him good acceleration and jumping ability, He is the second fastest, He is able to fit in goals easier because of his small size before then He played the same as the others although some people think it is still easier to play as him since He is smaller you can see your surroundings easier while others like to play as him because they think He is adorable. Appearance In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, he has taken on a more futuristic look with high tech, slick shades. Baby is the brains of the team. Baby has a robot suit which he uses every once in a while. The original version, which was more box-like in appearance, appears in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz. The newer version, appearing in Super Monkey Ball 3D, is smaller, with a rounder body. He was renamed Baby a return in Super Monkey Ball 3D after being named AiAi Jr. in Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll. Biography Games In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, he goes along with the other characters to stop an evil space pirate chimp who stole the golden bananas. Official Profiles Super Monkey Ball 2 Instruction Booklet:'' He came from the future to stop Dr. Bad-Boon's plot to prevent the marriage between Aiai and Meemee. He is in fact the son of Aiai and Meemee. He rarely cries, but once he does, he cries with the loudest voice on Jungle Island. Only Meemee can stop his crying. ''Super Monkey Ball Deluxe / Touch & Roll Websites: He is / Possibly the cutest baby ever to have gurgled from the trees of Jungle Island. The son of AiAi and MeeMee, his age is no impediment to his skill in a monkey ball. Baby is smaller, lighter and faster, but easy to see flying off the course. (Note: The segment before the slash is the beginning on the Deluxe website.) Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll Instruction Booklet: He is the son of AiAi and MeeMee, travelling back from the future. Although still young, he is reliable like his mother. Super Monkey Ball Adventure Instruction Booklet: The super intelligent time travelling baby from the future is wise well beyond his years. He rarely cries but when he does MeeMee can always quiet him down. Super Monkey Ball Adventure In-Game: Baby always says exactly what he is thinking. It gets the rest of the team into big trouble. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Instruction Booklet: He is the son of AiAi and MeeMee, but he comes from the future. He is obstinate and rarely cries, but when he does, only MeeMee can calm him down. Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Website: He is the coolest baby monkey around with slick sunglasses and a lightning fast crawl. Though he's usually jovial, enjoying all his family's adventures, he is sometimes known to melt down completely and his cries can be heard all across Jungle Island. Only MeeMee can calm him down. Super Monkey Ball 3D Website / In-Game: AiAi and MeeMee's baby who traveled back from the future. When he cries (which is quite rare), only MeeMee can get him to stop. Monkey Fight Statistics The following are Baby's statistics in Super Monkey Ball 3D's Monkey Fight. Note that he wears his robot suit in this game. Power: 2 Speed: 4 Jump: 4 Special Attack Baby's Special Attack is called Sonic Wave. In it, he lets out a sonic wave from his suit, affecting everyone within a moderate distance Description Enter the fight in your robotic machine! Trivia *In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, if you play through all the Party Games at least once, Baby will be playable in the robo suit on Main Game by pressing the 1 button on the Wii Remote while choosing your character before choosing a world. *Baby originally wore a pastel blue diaper and sucked on a pacifier, now He wears a blue starry diaper, a bib, a visor and still sucks on a pacifier. *In Super Monkey Ball, Baby's player color changes his fur color, with later games, his diaper changes color instead. *In the Monkey Bowling DX version of Dreaming Castle Lane, Baby's direction gauce moves slowly *There is an image of Super Monkey Ball showing AiAi, MeeMee and Baby it shows Baby without his pacifier this is the only time it shows him without his pacifier. Gallery 236195-baby large.jpg|Baby's original design. Baby banana blitz.jpg|Baby as he appears in Banana Blitz. BabyRobo3D.jpg|Baby's robot suit in Super Monkey Ball 3D.